dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Namek Village
"Woah, here I am." Flame said as he walked into the village full of green people that looked like kami O.O "Welcome to our planet saiyan, what could we do for you?" Said a namekian. Breezy comes flying in"Hello there can i get the dragon ball here"Asked Breezy Pikle walks out of a house"you two are here for the dragon balls right"asked Pikle charging a punch. "Wait Pikle" Says Moori, "There is no need to fight unless they do harm. Tensho flies in and asks, "Elder Moori I felt a strong power level. Is everything alright?" "Tensho it was that thing there" Said Pikle "Relax Tensho, and what do you mean dragonball?" Says Moori. "Everyone forgot about me." Flame said. Sees Tensho "huh, hes a bit storger than the others" "Now," Tensho asked,"who ar-? Elder, another strong power level is on it's way, from the grasslands." "Huh, I can tell they know i'm coming." Ultimate said "There they are." Tre arrives at the namekian village "Hello" Ultimate Tre says waving downward "Welcome to our planet" Said Moori. "Good to be here." Ultimate says smiling "Hey bro!" Flame said as he is attacked by King Frier "Hey flame" Ultimate says as hits the ground "What you doing?" "Fighting for my life!" Flame says as he attacks Frier (attack does nothing) "What are you?" Flame says "Me, I'm god" Frier says "YOUR GOD?" Ultimate asks, almost laughing "Ummmm Ultimate, i think that IS god"! "SIKE"! Laugh's Gohan Jr. Ultimate laughing his heart out, unable to help himself "HAHAHAHAAH!" Man these people are annoying, Tensho thinks. "Elder I'm going to Earth. I heard the people are strong there. By." "Stop right there", Said Breezy looking at him. "I can see your power level your a weakly earth has my brother there and some more strong people" Said Breezy flying to him. "I will go with you to help you out" Said breezy flying off. "That is fine Tensho, but know that while you are gone, we are left unprotected."Moori Says. "But will you help in case of emergency Tre and Flame?" Asked Moori. Flame takes a black coat without anyone seeing him and leaves the planet. Endo walks into the Village see's the Namekians O_O "Oh gosh, I hope there friendly, I wonder if anyone else is here?" Endo says puzzled "Guess not" Endo says as he flies off the planet Tensho's spaceship lands and he walks out. "Elder Moori," he says, "I have bad news. I have come down with a heart disease. I am dying." He brings out an egg. "This is my child. Watch over him and make sure he that he follows the right path." Tensho then falls down and disentagrates. Ultimate teloports to namek as fast as he could, but arrieves at namek the second of Tensho's death "I'm to late, aren't I?" All the nameks shake there heads as there saying yes, ultimate looks at the death place of Tensho "Rest in True piece, My Friend." Ultimate says walking away, going back to earth crying. Suddenly the egg shakes and cracks. Out of it comes.........Dendsho. "Elder," he said, "I'm going to Earth. Bye." "Elder Moori, I am off to earth to continue my training it is the path my family would have wanted goodbye Elder" Says Guitare flying in the direction of earth "Elder Morri i have returned from my journey" Guitare Says to Elder Moori "HELP" A little Namekian boy cries about to be crushed by a boulder Guitare pushes the little Namekian out of the way and holding the giant boulder "I cant hold it much longer Moori take care of my son" He says spitting out an egg Due to the loss of power the boulder crushes Guitare and he lies there dead Suddenly the egg cracks and a namekian comes out "Moori i will continue my path on the planet of earth my father would like that" Says Raka Son of Guitare continuer of his legacy Just at that time, a space pod goes right threw the planets atmosphere, but then escapes and is heading right to earth. Natch, holding Ace, and Caraba land in the Namekian Village. "This is Namek little Ace", Caraba says. It has been 5 years since Natch left from Earth a few years ago, and Ace is now celebrating his 5th birthday. "I wonder if any of the locals are here", Natch ask,"They should know of some good training grounds" "So this is Name dad"? Ace asked. "Yep, now we should be getting back to Earth since we finished our training, we haven't seen any of our friends or family for years now, besides you are starting school", Natch says. "Awww man I hate school", Ace says. Natch and he others leave Name and head for Earth. Loke had jumped from the water and landed in the namekian village with a near perfect landing. Shaking himself off, he walked slowly into the namekian village, hoping he hadn't intruded* Hello Trogeveta lands on namekian village and start mediating right before the pond without saying a thing Sakemi would be training nearby, it seems he have been training for days, He suddenly jumps into the air and enters a mediation pose and then meditates for a few seconds and does mental training before returning to physical training. Dendsho the Namekian Dendsho had been relaxing peacefully on Namek for the past 4 years. In that time, he had grown custom to peaceful life, while visiting earth every now and then. He was working in the fields with some of the villagers, while he also trained his mind. elsewhere. "Great work, son of Tensho" one of the villagers said, watching Dendsho work at an alarming speed compared to everyone else. "Thank you, son of Tokomi" Dendsho said back to the villager without looking up, focusing on the work at hand. A Revival Soul would shame from the patch of ground that had just started to grow grass. A namekian would emerge from the dirt, grapsing for breath. Tensho has been revived. Ace After traveling through space at light speed, Ace lands on Namek after getting away from Amy. "Man that girl was nuts", he says as he looks around the village and his stomach growls. "I need to find something to eat", he says as he looks around the village for food. "Ah, why hello Ace", a village would say. "Oh hey Xylome", Ace would say. "Got any food laying around?", he ask. "He he, now you know we don't eat", Xylome say. "But you could go to our library and eat up the delicious taste of knowledge", he says. ".......................so no McDonalds or anything?", Ace ask. A flash of light appears behind ace and suddenly amy is there "I FOUND YOU!" She says as she runs up to him and jumps in his arms. "Wha-how-whe-WHAT!?", Ace ask in confusion. "Namek is light years away from Earth!", he says. "Well I was at the beach trying to fly like you did because we like have a connection and stuff, so like this guy came up to me and asked me if I wanted to be with you". "I said yes, and here we are", she says as she begins to cuddle him. "............", "I should take you to the nearest resturant!" Amy says. "I ju-actually that'll be nice", Ace says still hungry. "What am saying?" "This thing you think we have together is nonexistent". "I literally just met you a couple of hours ago, and quite frankly this obsession is not healthy", he says. "Let's go!" Amy says as she grabs his hand and runs, somehow dragging ace to some other location. Éˇ∑Üˇ”ŒÉ√Ü Exsu teleports to the namekian village and takes a look around, analyzing the entire area and then proceeding to step forward. "So you still gave it to her..." Moeru said, appearing behind her using instant transmission. " I had hoped you'd change your mind." Exsu turned around to face Moeru and was quickly becoming nervous again. She responded with "Could you just leave me alone for a little bit?" in a nervous tone. "And why would you want me to do that?" Moeru said, smirking at her even while keeping his distance. "I-... I don't know..." Exsu says. "But you do know, don't you? You're afraid. But not of me..." Moeru said as he approached her slowly. "You're afraid of yourself, and how you feel." "..." Exsu was now pretty embarresed again and took a step back from Moeru. Category:Locations Category:Planet Namek Category:Namek RP Areas " You need to say something, Exsi. For your sake." Moeru said, before afterimaging behind the android. Leaning in close to her ear, he said, "You know how you feel better than anyone. Now's your chance to let me know what those feelings are..."Category:RP Areas